The Good Days, the Bad Days and Those In Between
by SweetBrownie
Summary: A collection of different smaller stories about Lucas, the vault dweller; from the early days in vault 101, to the ragged years out in the capital wasteland. (Rated T for many reasons.)
1. Chapter 1: Vault-stories, Part 1

**Summary: What does the lone wanderer, Lucas, think of the outside during his childhood in the vault? What does the other in the vault think of Lucas' thoughts?**

 **10 years after Lucas' birth**

 **James' pov**

James and Lucas sit at the table and eats breakfast. The boy asks a lot of questions of varying things, as most ten-year-olds do. James gives answers to the best of his abilities on the sometimes hard questions, and thinks that he does a great job. But then the questions start to take a odd turn.

"Dad, do the outside have any roof?"

The innocent question from James' son should be easy to answer, as he have been outside, but as that is currently a secret of his he should have no clue. So to answer the question becomes quite problematic, as he must make up one from the top of his head.

"Wouldn't know, maybe it does," he replies after a few seconds.

"Are there corridors and rooms, too, or is it just one endless lobby?"

That's a tricky question, especially when you are speaking to someone who has lived in an underground vault all his life. "I guess it must have a few rooms and corridors here and there."

"How far up is the roof?"

To be frank, James starts to get a bit tired of all the questions of the outside. It can be a dangerous topic in the wrong company. "Why the sudden interest in the outside?"

Lucas is a bit unsure if he should answer honestly, that James can see on him, but after a few seconds he answers with truthfulness in his eyes. "Because I like to get out one day to see it for myself."

This isn't good. James remembers when Lucas has been younger, how he have explored every corner of the vault before the age of seven. James has been forced to run around several times to try to find his son when Lucas has gotten out of sight. And now he wants to explore the outside, too? No, no, no, this won't do, that's far too dangerous. Lucas must stay put, or else James' have thrown away project purity all in vain. Or else Lucas' mother has died for nothing.

James gets serious and tries to sound as strict as he can. "No such talk, Lucas. To go outside of the vault is out of the question. What have I told you again and again?"

Lucas groans at those last words, as he think he have heard the answer to that far to often. But in the end he answers. "We're born in the vault, we'll die in the vault."

"Good. Now, stop with these questions of the outside, or you will get in trouble."

* * *

 **Amata's pov**

Amata and his best friend Lucas sits on her bed in Amata's room. They usually do after school, to talk and to share secrets.

"There is a roof outside of the vault, and there are even rooms and corridors out there, too," says Lucas, as if he speaks of something only he knows.

"How do you know?" Amata is truly curious; surely he hasn't been outside the vault to see it himself. It is strictly forbidden.

"My dad told me."

"Hm." Amata is confused, as that is not what she has been told. "My dad says there's nothing outside."

At that Lucas gets surprised. "How can there be nothing? Surely it must be something out there."

"Again, how do you know?" Amata gets on a joking mood. "Don't tell me you been out there." Then she gets serious again. "Seriously, have you?"

At this Lucas looks puzzled for a moment, then he looks surer of himself. "I just know, 'kay."

"Why do you want to get out so much?"

Lucas thinks on it for a moment before he answers. "Because I want to see things. I want to move around. And besides, isn't it a bit cramped down here?"

"Cramped?! There are parts of the vault where no-one even lives! There is plenty of room."

"That's not what I mean. I mean... like... it's hard to explain. It's just... cramped. Sometimes it feels like the walls just fall in on themselves, y'know."

Amata thinks for a moment on what he has said. "I don't think I know what you mean."

* * *

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas don't know why it is forbidden to go outside, and why it is so taboo to even talk about it, or why it is such a big no-no to open the entrance door. He likes to explore, he wants to find new places, and he wants to be free.

But now, he has seen everything there is to see in the vault, and now the mysterious outside is in his sights. His whole body just tingles from the thought; a place that no-one in the entire vault have been. He can't help but wonder what might be out there, just waiting to be found.

He only wishes to explore. It isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

 **15 year after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas knows the entire vault by heart. He knows every wall, every corridor and every hiding place. Sometime he can hide for hour at an end to be alone with his thoughts of the outside, as he knows that his wish to get out will get strange looks and stranger comments.

He have talked a little about it to others in his younger years, until his father have to step in and stop him. "Don't talk like that around other people," his father has nagged a thousand times since then. "Especially around the overseer."

And Lucas hasn't, in a long time, spoken about the outside since then. And the Overseer hasn't heard one word of it, as far as Lucas knows.

He can't still understand why they shouldn't even talk about it. He knows now, when he's older, that opening the door might not be such a good idea; it might let in radiation into the vault that can harm them. But still, to discuss what's might be out there should only be a good thing, right?

However the case, he likes his hiding places. He can be whoever he wants there. He can dream up small childish make-believes where he can get out of the vault and do whatever he wants. And no-one can bother him.

* * *

 **James' pov**

"Where's that boy?" James asks out for himself. Lucas has been gone for hours, as he has been on several occasions these last years. James have no idea where he is going, neither what he is doing.

He's really an odd boy, compared to the other children of the vault. Always wondering what might be outside, hiding away god-knows-where and fantasies, always fantasies.

 _Hopefully Lucas will get to be something useful,_ James ponders as he thinks on the G.O.A.T test that will come next year. _And that he takes it seriously._

James wonders from where this interest of the outside comes from. Surely it doesn't come from him. Maybe it is something that he has inherited from his mother, but James find it hard to believe; she wasn't so much for fantasizing up things. Or it might just be an oddity of Lucas' own creation, a part of him that has no beginning in either parent. A section of his personality that is unique.


	2. Chapter 2: Vault-stories, Part 2

**Summary: What is the relationship between Amata and Lucas thru the years in the vault?**

 **10 years since Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas doesn't have many friends. Not many friends at all. In reality he has only one friend in the vault, and that is Amata, the daughter of the overseer. The two of them are of the same age, and have known each other since they have been babes. It is not enough to say that they know each other very well, even at ten years old.

One of the reasons why they are so close is the loss of their mothers. Lucas has never even met his mom, in comparison for Amata which was given two years with hers. Even though she doesn't remember much of her mother, she actually does remember her. Amata have some recollection of her voice, when she sings different lullabies. Lucas knows this as Amata have told him about it.

One day, when Amata and Lucas were in Amata's apartment and explored the bathroom they found something that belonged to Amata's mother; a perfume bottle. When they used it to smell the perfume inside Amata suddenly starts to cry. Lucas wonders what might be wrong she tells him that there is another thing she remembers from when her mother was alive: it is her sent. It was a certain perfume that her mother just adores.

That's when Lucas does that only a true friend would do; he hugs her and comforts her. When Amata is done crying she tells him that she have never said to anyone that she remembers her mother, not even her father, and that it is their little secret.

That's when Lucas realizes that Amata might not only be his one friend, but also his best friend in the entire vault.

* * *

 **15 years since Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas knows the exact moment when he starts to feel more than friendship to Amata. The day started as any other day; Lucas gets up from bed, eats breakfast with dad and then goes to the classroom to start the same old routine. But that day each and every one of the pupils has to talk in front of the class.

It might not be anything big per se, but it is the first lecture they have had in their entire life. The subject have been given the week before, which is what makes the overseer so great, and until now they have to write one page each about it that they have to read out of to the others in the class.

Amata, who is the daughter of the overseer, have the most first hand experience with it. She has seen how her father works with her own eyes, and therefor she feels like she has the most pressure on her to do a good work with the lecture. And she does a great job. But Lucas, on the other hand, does not do such a good job. He stutters and says wrong on many occasions, and gets Butch and his small gang to snicker many times. Lucas gets the idea that the entire class might find him funny, and that they all laughs at him secretly.

On one occasion however he looks over to Amata. And there she sits, looking straight at him. When she sees that he glances over to her she gives an honest smile that is so encouraging that Lucas stops to stutter and to do wrong. After the class Butch and his gang bullies him anyway for all the slips he have done, but Amata only encourages him and says that he have done really good. That's when he understands that he might love her.

* * *

 **18 years since Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Once 18 years of age Lucas have almost everything he wants in the world, with the single secret wish to get out of the vault and explore. He have gotten together with Amata, he have his own apartment and he have gotten an own job as a waste manager specialist. He still remembers the day he proposed to Amata that they were going to be a pair, and thankfully she have said that she feels the same thing for him that he does for her.

Lucas has scheduled to ask the question on Valentines Day the year prior. He has even managed to save food coupons to a small cake for the occasion, with candles and everything, to really surprise her. And she got surprised alright. "I have been the best day of my life," she has said that evening, when they have gone hand in hand down the corridor from the mess hall. "It's like a dream come true."

It has been like that for Lucas as well that day, and it still is. If only the vault entrance can be open and that he can get out it would have been perfect, but he knows that dream would never be real. Or at least not in the way he imagines it.


	3. Chapter 3: Vault-stories, Part 3

**Summary: Have Lucas ever gotten drunk in the vault? How do James react when he finds out?**

 **16 years since Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas has only gotten drunk once in the vault. It was on the prom, when he and the others in his class graduated from school. It seemed like a harmless idea at the time. Butch has gotten to his mother's tremendous supply of alcohol, and was handing it out to everyone. There were no parents or other grown-ups in the mess hall; they had it all to themselves this particular day.

At first Amata was a bit unsure of the idea, but one word from Butch, that she was little miss perfect, made her take one of the beers and drinks it all down. But that was all she took. Lucas, on the other hand, tried one beer. Then another, and then another. It turns out he likes the bitter taste, and after an hour he has downed three of them. At the fourth beer he has never felt better.

In the end the alcohol gets to his head, and he starts to act funny. For example, he starts to practice his kissing on a loaf of bread and calls it Amata to the rests big amusement. He also begins to call Butch for Gloria, much to the irritation of the leader of the Tunnel Snakes. Lucas even gets a black eye for that, but Lucas doesn't seem to mind it at all in his current state. Lucas then goes ahead and pees in the corner of the room, not for anyone's pleasure.

After two hours he has taken six beers, and is feeling quite queasy in his stomach. It ends with him throwing up all his gastric content onto the middle of floor. That's when James walks in to check on how it goes, and frankly, he doesn't get that very happy with what he sees. He sends everyone home for the evening, and leads his own son home to sleep away the jag.

In the end, Lucas might not want to redo it. He admits that he have discovered that he feels extremely relaxed when intoxicated and that he feels great in that regard, but he have no control of himself when he have been drinking a little too much.

James never lets him hear the end of it either. "What if I haven't walked in, huh?" he says to his son in an angry tone the very next day. "What if the overseer would have gotten there first?"

"We weren't _that_ drunk," Lucas have retorted, as he thinks that his father makes such a big deal out of it. Also he has a headache from the day prior. "I wouldn't even have called us drunk."

"Don't give me that! You were drunk, all of you." Then James sighs and looks more exhausted than ever. "Just- Stay away from the booze, son. It isn't good for you."

And that Lucas does… until he gets out of the vault that is. But that is a story for another time.


	4. Chapter 4: Vault-stories, Part 4

**Summary: What is the relation between Lucas and the overseer,** **Alphonse Almodovar** **? How does it evolve thru the years?**

 **5 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Alphonse Almodovar's pov**

Alphonse doesn't have anything against the boy but one thing, and that is that he is the son of James. The overseer really doesn't like the doctor because he just have to do things his own way, and not in the way of the vault. And James also comes from the outside, witch can be an unknown factor in the safety of the vault.

But the overseer allows this for one reason; in truth, the vault needs a good doctor. And James is a really good doctor. He knows things of medicine that no-one in the vault can even dream about, not even the vaults earlier doctor, Jonas. And he's intelligent. Maybe too intelligent for his own good, sometimes.

That is the only reason that James and Lucas are inside the vault and not outside of it; the father is of really good use.

* * *

 **10 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Alphonse Almodovar's pov**

The overseer, to his dismay, starts to notice a similarity between James and his son. The same disregard of how things are done in the vault and the same questioning nature that makes them the two black sheep of the flock. Alphonse doesn't like it one bit, but so far both of them have been playing by the rules so far. It is only a question to live with it, but Alphonse begins to acknowledge the thought that he might not like the kid very much.

* * *

 **17 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Alphonse Almodovar's pov**

Alphonse truly dislikes that boy. Not only is he much like his father, but he have been hitting on his daughter as well. The very idea of the two of them getting married one day is revolting to say the least. And even another upsetting thought is that if the two of them marries Alphonse will be related to James, of all people.

The thought is impossible to grasp. Alphonse has had several talks about this with Amata, of how a bad match it is, but the only thing she says is that Alphonse shouldn't mess with her business. It is like she really likes the boy for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5: Vault-stories, Part 5

**Summary: What's Lucas' thoughts on Butch and his gang? What have Lucas and the Tunnel Snakes been fighting over?**

 **18 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas can't get how Butch and his two friends got the idea of starting a gang. As if the three of them wasn't bad enough as it is with all their bullying, but now they have to do everything in the name if "The Tunnel Snakes"?

After a while it just becomes irritating. It also starts to really annoy people when they destroy things. They mind the critical systems or the important parts of the vault, but when it comes to less prioritized things they usually smash it to smithereens. And their graffiti? They put it almost everywhere.

Usually the overseer gets them to clean up after themselves. Maybe it is a try from Alphonse's side to try to get them to learn that it's not ok, Lucas' guess, but it doesn't really work that well. Butch's gang goes on to do their shenanigans.

But maybe that's a good thing, Lucas thinks, as that might keep the overseer occupied from hating on the doctor's kid. It seems as though Lucas is on his best behavior that the overseer still doesn't like him very much. Lucas doesn't really know why Alphonse doesn't like him, as he tries his best sometimes to be at the overseer's good side, just as James tells him again and again.

Anyway, Lucas have gotten into fights with Butch and his gangs on several occasions, mostly over how bad Butch and his friends treats Amata, usually for being the daughter of the overseer. The gang often picks on Lucas for being to smart for their taste.

Lucas isn't afraid of them, and usually fights back every chance he gets. It have earned him many black marks and broken bones, but never more than that; Lucas' pride have never taken a beating over it, and it seems to only anger Butch and his friends even more.

In truth, Lucas can understand Butch a little. With a mother that drinks as much as his does, it is not strange that Butch wants to feel in control of others as he seems to not have any control at home. Not that Lucas feels any sympathy for him, nor will Lucas ever forgive him for everything he have done.


	6. Chapter 6: Trivial questions

**Summary: Does vault 101 have any special holidays? How do they look upon days off and their jobs?**

Vault 101 doesn't have many holidays. On the big whole there is only three holidays that counts in the vault, which is:

The Overseer's Day - a celebration to the honor of the overseer, where every family have to bring some food to the big dining room to share with others. This way there can be a big feast, where everyone has contributed something. People also have to say how much they appreciate the overseer. This is not a day off, as the inhabitants is required to tend to their duties at their usual times as well as cooking the meal to the big meal and tend to the feast.

The Annual Cooking/Baking contest - a contest where anyone over 15 years of age can join in and bake or cook. The overseer is the judge and crowns a winner. This is not a day off, as the inhabitants are required to tend to their duties at their usual times as well as coking to the contest.

Vault 101 Creation Day - a day where the inhabitants of vault 101 celebrate the day the vault was built. This is the only day off in the entire vault for the entirety of the year.

On all day except for the Vault 101 Creation Day people have to work, as too much free time is frown upon in the vault. The jobs of a inhabitant is looked upon as the greatest privilege they can have, and that it must be preformed over anything else. Therefor they don't have any but one day off in the entire year.

* * *

 **Summary: What does the people in the vault use as currency?**

There is not much of a currency in the vault. The closest thing to money in the vault is food coupons, which every person get as "pay" after their work. The amount of coupons vary depending on what type of work they do. Different food items "cost" differently in the way of coupons, too.

When it comes to other items than food people trades them with each other. There is no particular trade system to rule by, people in the vault just trade things with other things that have about the same value.


	7. Chapter 7: Vault-stories, part 6

**Summary: How does Lucas react on finding Jonas' dead body? Does Lucas have any fond memories of Jonas?**

 **7 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

"So, kiddo, what do you want to have?"

Lucas and Jonas are in the mess hall and they are just to get something to eat. James have to do something, and let's his colleague and good friend act as a babysitter. Not that Lucas have anything against it, he quite likes Jonas for his laid back and funny nature. This isn't the first time, but it is the earliest occasion where Lucas can remember to have been looked after by Jonas.

"Cake," answers Lucas.

"Cake?" the grown-up laughs. "As lunch? That would be a first time. You sure you don't want something like, I don't know, spaghetti or a salad?"

Lucas shakes his head firmly. "Cake," he says again.

"Ok, then." Jonas turns to Andy, the Mister-Handy robot that is in charge of the food in the mess hall, and holds up a few coupons. "We will have two small cakes, please."

"Right away, sir."

When the cake is served and the two of them are sitting comfortably at a table they dig in. "So, kid, how do you like your lunch?"

Lucas absolutely loves it. He knows that if his father has been with them he would have never allowed cake as lunch. Jonas usually spoils Lucas rotten like this, and that is why Lucas likes him so much. "It's good. It's almost like my birthday."

Jonas snaps his fingers as he is reminded of something. "That's right; your birthday is in a few weeks. Happy birthday! But let us make this a secret from daddy, okay."

"Okay."

The two of them eat their cake in silence for a moment. "You want to hear a funny story?" Jonas asks suddenly. Lucas nods, as he knows that Jonas' stories can be quite funny sometimes. "A man walks into a restaurant and asks for some dessert. A few moments later the butler comes to him with a plate full of sand. 'What's this?' the man asks. 'I asked for dessert.' The butler apologies. 'I thought you said desert.'"

Lucas snorts and snickers a little. It wasn't that funny, it might not even be classed as a joke. It is more of a bad word play. But seven-year-olds are usually easy to amuse, and Lucas is not an exception.

* * *

 **13 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Usually it is James that helps Lucas when the boy has problems with his homework. But when James doesn't have time to spare it is Jonas that has to help him. And Jonas have nothing against it, he really seem to like the time he gets with Lucas, but it is often that the man isn't that very good in explaining things to others.

"So you mean that Theodor Roosevelt wasn't president?" Lucas asks with confusion.

"Yes… or I mean no… What I _do_ mean is that Roosevelt _was_ president, but it only happened because McKinsley died."

There is a small pause where both of them just stare. "… I'm confused…," Lucas admits in a low tone.

"Me, too," Jonas confess. "If I should be honest."

Lucas has nothing against it either, even when it gives a few headaches sometimes. But mostly it gives the strangest situations, which both of them can't help but laugh out loud. When that happens they often makes the whole thing into a joke, until James walks in on them and have to tell them to go back to what they were originally doing.

And that is what Lucas likes most about Jonas; his jokes. They can sometimes be good, or just so strange that it makes them laughable. Either way, they successfully makes Lucas laugh out loud or snicker.

* * *

 **19 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

The adrenaline pumps in Lucas' veins as he runs down the corridors that he knows so well. He knows where to run instinctively, and before he knows it he is there, at the body of his friend. Jonas lies there, lifeless and without that light in his eyes, left on the floor as if forgotten by the men that have killed him.

"Jonas?" Lucas asks, as if he is ready to se the older man sit up again alive as ever. When that doesn't happen Lucas walks closer, slowly and carefully. His eyes start to water up when he gets a closer look at the scene.

Jonas lies on his back, and stares with unblinking eyes on the ceiling. His lips are parted, as if he is to say something, like one of those many jokes he always have in store. His legs rests in a strange angle, and Lucas gets a feeling that Jonas might have stood up when he was killed and have fallen down into this strange posture.

Lucas falls to his knees by the body. As he puts his hands to Jonas' chest he feels that the body still is warm. "Jonas?" he says again. "Jonas, you can't be dead. Get up! Please!" As Lucas speaks he shakes him slightly, as if it would wake him up.

But Jonas didn't.

Lucas buries his face into Jonas, and there he cries like he has never cried before. This is the ever first taste of death he ever has known, and it has been on a dear friend. It has been so sudden, when Amata have woken him up and have told him all about it. How her father have killed Jonas and how James have left the vault against all odds. She has been so frighten herself, and therefor immediately have made Lucas know that this is real and not some prank.

Lucas remains like this, on the floor and crying into Jonas, that when he finally was done he was afraid that he might have spent too much time and will be caught by the overseer's men. It is with a heavy heart that Lucas searches the body for any clues to why his father has left. And there, in Jonas' pocket he finds a tape, with the words "to Lucas" on it.

Lucas pockets it, and, after giving the body one last look, rises to walk away. He doesn't know when or where, but when Lucas gets the chance he will take revenge on the overseer for this.


	8. Chapter 8: Vault-stories, part 7

**Summary: What does Lucas do when he meets up with the overseer on his way out of the vault?**

 **19 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas blood starts to boil when he sees the overseer thru the window. Alphonse stands there, with his arms crossed over his chest, and speaks with a stern face to someone that sits in a chair. And that someone Lucas doesn't notice until he gets a bit closer. It turns out to be Amata, the overseer's daughter. Lucas holds up, stopping himself to walk into the room. What is she doing in there?

In the same room stands Officer Mack, with a scowl on his face, he also turned to Amata. As Lucas comes closer he can hear what they are speaking about, and it is about him. Amata wants to be truthful to her father but also wants to protect Lucas, and the dilemma plays clearly on her face. She tries to take the middle route, but neither Mack nor Alphonse are happy with the answers she gives on their questions.

The discussion turns to the worse, and Mack takes a few steps forward in a threatening way. Amata, who is already scared, becomes even more so and draws a gun: the gun that she have offered him when she was with him for surely only a half hour ago. Both Mack and Alphonse gets a bit surprised, but it quickly turns to anger. Mack takes another step forward, saying that she shouldn't have a gone on her.

That is when the most shocking thing happens. She shoots him. Amata shoots Officer Mack not once, not twice, but three times. Everyone, Lucas, Alphonse and Amata herself, looks with shock on the dead body of Officer Mack, whose facial features seems mildly surprised.

"Amata, what have you done?" Alphonse's voice is clearly heard as Amata runs out of the room. "Don't just run away from me! Amata! Amata!"

Lucas feels torn; is he to run after Amata to console her, or is he going to face the overseer. But he doesn't have to choose for himself, as Alphonse sees him thru the window, as if for the first time. "Ah, isn't the black sheep. Or should I rather say the sheep that turned out to be the wolf in disguise."

"I'm not the wolf here, Alphonse," Lucas says as he enters the room.

"You are to address me as 'overseer'. And you are to turn yourself in for questioning."

"I rather not. What I am to do is to take my revenge."

"Revenge? How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Ever since you killed Jonas." Here Lucas takes a better grip of the baton he found on his way here, ready to use it on the overseer. Lucas will not kill Alphonse, but he will beat the overseer to a bloody pulp for what he has done.

When he is done Lucas runs out of the room, leaving the overseer beaten and bloody on the floor, ready to look after Amata.


	9. Chapter 9: Captial-stories, part 1

**Summary: How does Lucas react when he gets outside for the first time? What does he think?**

 **19 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas pov**

The guards' feet clank on the metal floor behind him as he dashes thru the open gate. As Lucas runs thru the vault entrance out he barely recognize the skeletons that lie right outside; he have much more immediate concerns in as to not to get hit by six to seven bullets that whistles by him.

"I'm not going out there," he can hear one of the guards say far behind him. "Quick, close the door behind him."

The big metal door is moved back into place, and with a long metal groan the only home Lucas have ever known is closed off. He feels already that he will miss it, but knows that he surely never will be let back in again. Not that he feels any kind of sentiment for the overseer or many of the other vault dwellers, but that he will miss Amata.

It is only now that he dares to stop and look around. He seems to still be underground, as a rocky wall are on both to his left and right, both above him and below. With his former home behind him there is only one way left for him to go, and that is towards the wooden door in the far end of the tunnel.

There is a bright yellowish light that sips thru the gaps between the light, that gives the exit somewhat of a heavenly shimmer to it. Lucas have to wait a moment to catch his breath after all the running and let his adrenaline go down, but after a few minutes of just observing the wooden door he can feel that there is a sudden tension in the air. What can be behind this door? What does the world outside the vault look like? Will there be anything left to see? Is there even any radiation?

As he gets out the morning sun blinds him. It is so strong for his unused eyes that his surroundings first appear to just be a load of white. He has to flinch, as the pain in his eyes is too strong. When he has adjusted to the light he looks around slowly, amazed at what he sees. The first thought that hits him is that it is much dirtier than he have imagine it.

He has always pictured it to be a roof outside, as it have always been a roof above him up till now. But as he looks up it is so swindling high that he is afraid that he might just fall of the surface of the world. And there are no walls either. He first consider the big rocky heap behind him to be a wall that somehow connects to a roof, but then he realize that it kind of wasn't, really.

"Its amazing," he breathes. He have never thought of the outside to be this BIG, as the world seems to never end when he looks out on it on top of the small plateau just outside of the door that leads to the vault entrance. He wonders where the end to this new world is, and senses the urge to just walk out in one direction to find out how long it takes for him to get there. The thought of no boundaries is a thrilling thought in Lucas' mind.

But then he gets to think on Jonas death again, and his mood darkens. The Overseer got what he deserved. He surely still lies where Lucas have left him, with so much pain from Lucas' treatment. And now they don't have any doctor to treat the wounds. Lucas wonders who will take over that duty now when James is gone.

Lucas takes the message that his father have left him in Jonas pocket. The boy wonders if he should listen to it now or later. He decides that it will be later, and pockets it again. First thing first; only this morning he found out that his dad have left. Lucas has to find him and get to know why. He might even be able to get his father to come back, so that everything can get back to the way it was. Well, except that people inside the vault might finally go outside freely.


	10. Chapter 10: Capital-stories, part 2

**Summary: What are Lucas' thoughts on James message?**

 **19 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas pov**

 _" **James:** Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first._

 _I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me._

 _Obviously, you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe some day, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the Vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going._

 _ **Jonas:** Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with._

 _ **James:** Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you."_

Lucas looks at his pipboy, uncertain that he have heard that distinctive click after a message is done. He doesn't know what to do with this information. No explanation is given, and there have not been any heads-up either.

Lucas can't understand it. Where have his dad gone? Why would James leave in the first place? How can James be such an idiot? Why shouldn't Lucas follow him? And how will Lucas understand this?

Lucas sighs and looks up at the big blue sky, which he still refers with determination as the roof of this big, new world, and instantly gets dizzy of the height. He quickly decides that he must have answers to these questions, and that he will follow his dad to wherever he has gone. And so begins his quest to find his own dad.


	11. Chapter 11: Capital-stories, part 3

**Summary: What are Lucas' thoughts on Megaton?**

 **19 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas pov**

Lucas doesn't know what to believe. There is something like the vault, but above ground. The first vault-above-ground he finds is called Megaton. And there is no real order to its arrangement to it, like in the vault he just have come from, with only signs pointing to different things that is scattered around this strange vault. Or is it called something else than a vault? A "town", maybe? Yeah, this is a "town", like the one he has seen on pictures.

The town has a "saloon", where it seems the people of Megaton goes to drink alcohol. There there is this man, Moriarty he is called, that seems a bit of a bully. He isn't much like Butch, like he doesn't hit people, but he likes to boss people around. A lot.

Moriarty told him several strange things that Lucas refuses to believe once the boy presented himself. Like that Lucas and James come from the outside, and not from the vault. That is just a load of nonsense, according to Lucas. But he got information on where his father might have gone from this Moriarty.

There is also this "shop", where people buys things with something called "caps". It's like coupons, but smaller and made of metal. In this "shop" there this really strange girl is, Moira. She is painfully upbeat and cheery, like if she have no problems in the world. She must be the oddest person I have ever met. Which is not that many, now when Lucas comes to think on it.

But the strangest thing about Megaton is what lies in its center. Dead in the square of the whole town is a gigantic, old world nuke. Which is still active. Once Lucas learned of that last little detail he ran out of town, like if it has been the end of the world. The world above ground might not be such a wonderful place like he once has thought.

There have at least been one good thing about Megaton, and that is that Lucas has met another Lucas. This Lucas is called Simms, as it is his last name, and is the town's "sheriff". A sheriff seems to be the one that makes sure that the laws are followed, much like an officer in the vault. Simms seems like a good guy, but even though Lucas doesn't know if he should ever return due to the giant, ticking bomb in the middle of the town.


	12. Chapter 12: Capital-stories, part 4

**Summary: What does Lucas do when he turns 20? Does he celebrate his birthday?**

 **20 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas pov**

It is Lucas birthday today, but the thing is that he forgot the whole thing until the nightfall that evening. He has scavenged for some supplies in a vault called a "train station" the whole day, and there found some food. He also found some ammo, but with no gun it is useless. He has wandered for days from the strange town called Megaton, and have found himself nearer some ruins that is called "DC" for some reason. It is the name of it according to the people he has spoken with, but he has no clue to what it means.

He is to enter the ruins, anyway, as the next goal on his journey to find his father is to find the radio station where the radio channel of "GNR" is transmitted from. Based of the information that Moriarty have given him, the radio hockey knows more to where Lucas' father have gone to. And that radio station is placed in the ruins of DC.

On his way Lucas has collected a few things, but it isn't much to look at. He haven't found much in the way for food, either, so he have starved a bit. The water he have found have been from a big river, which runs thru the big wasteland that is the world above, but he haven't drunk as much as he wanted to. He has gotten this strange tingling feeling in his mouth as the water has massed, and it tasted foul.

He have gotten some fright when he found out that the ghouls in the tunnels of the train station, with big difference from the friendly one at Moriarty's saloon, is very savage and mindless. He have been able to kill them with his baton that he have been taking with him from his vault, but the heart attack that he got from the whole ordeal took some time to walk away from.

Now, when he have some roof over his head, which he haven't got since he ran away from his home, he have decided to rest in the train station for the night. It is then that he has found out, from the date on his pipboy, that it is his birthday today. He has no idea to what he is to do with the information, as he gets the feeling that birthdays out here have no bigger meaning. It have been the hard way that he have found out that the basic ideology of the wastes is to survive the hardships that life brings with them.

He have found out that not everyone is as good and friendly as the people of Megaton, as there is raiders and criminals out there that will shoot at the very sight of you. He have ran from the first danger to the next, and more than half have been folks that have been hostile for only the sake of it.

He has not pictured that his birthday would be celebrated by himself, with no cake, no friends and barely any food in his stomach. But a small glimmer of hope is lit in his heart as he comes to the realization what day it is, and he quietly begins to sing the "happy birthday"-song for himself. The words, however low Lucas sings them, echoes back at him from the darkness of the train station, and creates a small choir of voices that is identical to his own.


	13. Chapter 13: Captial-stories, part 5

**Summary: How does Lucas react when he sees a super mutant for the first time?**

 **20 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas pov**

It is inside of the DC ruins, on his way to GNRs headquarters, that Lucas sees one for the first time. The sight is terrifying. The big, hulking creature with green skin and over dimensional muscles looks like something out of a nightmare. Good thing that Lucas have the good instinct to hide behind a corner of a house before the thing is able to see him.

When he peeks around the corner to observe them he is able to hear that the things can talk. Not that what they say is very comprehensive, they can barely get out a whole sentence without taking a break in the middle of it to think of the right words, but, yeah, they can actually talk.

Lucas can't believe how big they are, they are surely double his height. And they must be strong as nothing else. And it seems to reflect a little on the weapons that they carry. They seem to have three main weapons: hunting rifles, assault rifles and big sledgehammers.

Lucas can imagine that these monsters can bash his head in with those hammers without a sweat, but he has no idea how accurate they are with the rifles. So the best plan Lucas can come up with concerning these big hulking creatures is to stay low and don't get in their way. Not that very hard, Lucas think, when they appear to be not that very bright.

But are they really hostile? That is a thought that suddenly hits Lucas when he crawls around a bunch of super mutants behind a big pile of rubble. On a second glance of those sledgehammers he doesn't really want to find out. And it is far later that he finds out that these big, green things are called just super mutants, as he calls them just for big freaks from this very moment.

He finds out that the most part of the DC ruins are crawling with these monsters. When he realized this he could only groan, as it means that he must sneak his way past these things all the way to GNR.


	14. Chapter 14: Capital-stories, part 6

**Summary: How does Lucas react when he sees a soldier from brotherhood of steel for the first time?**

 **20 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas pov**

When Lucas sees one of the brotherhood of steel for the first time he mistakes her for some kind of robot. With steel all over it is n easy mistake to make. But after a certain time of just looking at her he realizes that this soldier can't be a robot, mostly of the fluid movements that she is able to do.

But Lucas isn't able to observe her that closely, as at the time being he just have walked in on a small battlefield between a small group of brotherhood of steel soldiers and a band of super mutants. He quickly gets his hunting rifle from his back, ready to defend himself from either the giants that are the mutants or this potential new threat that are these metal cladded humans, and dives behind a barricade of rubble.

Lucas pokes his head over his protection from now and then and mostly observes the battle. Both sides battle ferociously, the soldiers with laser rifles – a technology that he never has seen before – and the mutants with hunting rifles and clubs. Seems a little unfair for the mutants at first, as the lasers seems to deal a lot of damage, but then Lucas sees that the mutants can take a lot of misuse. They seem to never die, as blow after blow hits their bodies, and they never seem to feel the pain from the big burns that the lasers leave behind. The mutants don't even flinch.

In the end it is the soldiers that wins, and as the last mutant falls to the ground, the last laser rifle have shot it last blast and the last order amongst the soldiers have been given, Lucas pokes his head out to see if these new faces are either friends or foes. And it turns out that they actually are friendly.

The first one of the soldiers that Lucas has seen, a woman named Sarah Lyons, called out to him and presented herself and the small fraction that she works for. When she takes of her helmet Lucas notice the yellow, almost white, hair instantaneously, and thinks that it clashes terribly with her dirty face. But she is cute in her own way. He finds himself to think on Amata when he looks at this Lyons.

She advised him to get out of the ruins, and told him that it is only foolish to travel in these parts alone as the place crawls with super mutants. But when he tells her of his mission, to find his dad and that a man named Three Dog at the GNR might know where the man is, Sarah offered Lucas to take him there together with her little group of soldiers.


	15. Chapter 15: Capital-stories, part 7

**Summary: What is Lucas reaction to Three Dog when they meet for the first time?**

 **20 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas pov**

Three Dog is strange, according to Lucas. He is very cheery for a man that lives in a ruined city that is overfull of super mutants. But on the other hand, he has the most well armed and well trained army of lifeguards that you can get. The brotherhood of steel looks quite impressive, and quite dangerous, in such a big number.

Three Dog is also a very talkative man. But who doesn't get talkative when you work as a DJ for the most popular radio channel there is in the capital wasteland. Maybe he have talked so much into that microphone that he doesn't notice it any more. All that talk about the good fight, and that everyone is needed to create a better place, gets a bit tiresome after a while, at least to Lucas.

When the discussion finally comes to the track that Lucas finds interesting, to where James might have gone to, the boy can't believe his ears when Three Dog goes ahead and tries to make a deal with him. To bring a new radio disk or whatever it is called, as his own disk seems to have broken down, and in return give Lucas the information he wants. The deal sounded a bit shady, but Lucas agreed to it anyway as it seems to only be fair.

He should have known better. The place that the only still working disk is located is an old museum that crawls with super mutants. Lucas got out alive at least, with the disk under one arm and a hunting rifle in the other. He cursed Three Dog all the way, and asked afterwards why the DJ couldn't send a team of soldiers from the brotherhood of steel in instead. Three Dog seems to not have an answer.

After the new disk is installed Lucas gets what he wants and gets out of there as quick as he is able. Never is he to do anything for the good cause again.


	16. Chapter 16: Capital-stories, part 8

**Summary: How does Lucas react when he is finally reunited with his father?**

 **20 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas stares at the dog. The dog that he has gone past so many times without so much as a high, and every time he have even come close to the dog it have almost bounced of happiness without Lucas even knowing why. But now he knows.

It has, all this time, been his father in disguise. All the time Lucas has tried to find a way out from this black-and-white hell called Tranquility Lane and how he has looked for Braun. And now, when he has finally found Braun, he finds out that the old fool has transformed James into a dog.

Lucas gets down on his knees in front of the dog. The dog observes him with eyes that are all too recognizable now when he knows who it really is.

"Dad?" Lucas asks with a sad voice. "Is that really you?" The dog whines and gives something that can be recognized as a nod. "I… I'm so sorry, dad, that I didn't recognized you. I promise to get you out of here."

* * *

 **James' pov**

He has been so happy to see his boy again, even though it is in a dog's body. And Lucas seems to have gotten several years younger, but still, James recognizes him. The sight of his son coming up to him as a small child only reminds James of how fast the time have gone since when Lucas was really in that age. How James was able to make him laugh only by throwing him up high into the air.

In reality his boy isn't so little anymore. Lucas must be twenty years now. How long have he been outside of the vault? Why did he get out, and how? Why would the overseer allow Lucas to get outside the vault? It is questions that James hopes to get answers to when, or maybe rather, if they get out of this simulation.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **Lucas' pov**

Lucas' eyes strains against the fluorescent light that hits his face as the small simulation chamber opens up around him. He has finally escaped Braun's simulation and has freed his father from the prison that he has walked into.

He sits up and climbs down from the chamber, and on unsteady legs he walks a few steps. He has been trapped in a child's body for so long that he has grown used to be small again. Now, when he is in his twenty-year-old self again, he have trouble to steer his own body.

Lucas hears strides from someone else come towards him and he looks up. He can't stop to smile when he sees his father go towards him, in his usual human form again. How long have Lucas been searching for this man? Surely for several months and after several miles of just walking and savaging for everything he needs.

James opens his mouth to speak, but before he is able to say anything his son embraces him in a hard and desperate hug. James is taken aback for a moment, but then he returns the hug. The two stays like that for surely a whole minute, and neither wants to let go.

Thereafter they take a seat on the floor, with their faces turned towards Braun's simulation machine and just talks. It is mostly Lucas that does the talking, as he has the most to say. He tells of all the adventures he have been thru the last couple of months, and James gets surprised that his son have been able to take care of himself so well in such a heartless world.

In the end their discussion dies out, and they only enjoys the company of each other.


	17. Chapter 17: Capital-stories, part 9

**Summary: How does Lucas react on his father's death? How are his outdoor friends' reactions to James' death and to Lucas' situation?**

 **20 years after Lucas' birth**

 **Lucas pov**

"Run," James exhorts with determination from the other side of the glass door, as deadly radiation fills the chamber that will quickly kill him. "Run!"

"No!" Lucas cries and starts to hit the glass. All this work to find him, almost a year of wandering thru the wasteland dessert, all to find his dad, now wasted. "No, I will not leave you. Open up! Let me save you!"

Madison Li grabs Lucas from behind and has to drag him away. "You can't!" she says desperately. "The chamber is swimming in radiation. We have to leave him. More soldiers are coming."

"No! I won't leave him."

Madison turns him around with surprisingly much power and slaps him hard on the cheek. "Pull yourself together! Look at him." She points at the body of James on the other side of the glass. "He's already dead. You _cannot_ save him. But you can save is yourself. You can save me and the others. We need you to come with us."

With that she drags him to the stairs. He looks one last time behind him, on the still warm body of his dad, too chocked to protest. And as the words of Madison starts to sink in he turns to the stairs and hurries away with her, with tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. But he will not cry, not yet. As Madison has said, the other's needs him.

* * *

When they come to the Citadel he leaves the others, Madison Li amongst them, without a word. Lucas doesn't want to hear the condolences of anyone. He wants to be alone. Therefor he hides away in the best hiding place he can find in the Citadel, which is in a small hole in the headquarters outer wall. It's dark and damp in there, and he had to kill a molerat that surely called this its home.

Well in there he rolls into a ball and starts to cry and sob uncontrollably. He has held it in all the way from Jefferson Memorial, and now he feels like that he can finally let it out. He cries for what feels like an eternity. And when he finally comes out it is as dark outside as inside the hole. Well outside Lucas feels like another man, deprived from all joy and happiness in his life. He feels like he can never smile again, nor laugh or even feel contempt.

He has turned into a man without feelings, a person who is empty inside. And that might be very dangerous, indeed.

* * *

 **Two days later**

 **Madison's pov**

Madison Li wonders where Lucas has gone to, as he has left her with the others on the doorstep of Citadel. That have been two days ago, and she haven't seen him since then. He seems quite upset after the death of his father, but that isn't unusual. She was also upset when her father died a few years ago.

Even though she is sure that Lucas will come over the loss, she wants to keep tabs on the boy for a while to make sure that he doesn't do something catastrophic. She would have wanted to speak to him about James, as that might help the healing progress, but now it might be too late.

* * *

 **Three Dog's pov**

When the rumor comes to the GNR building Three Dog feels like someone have stabbed him in the heart. _The misfortune the kid has!_ He can relate, as many of the good soldiers from the brotherhood of steel have died while protecting the plaza. It might not be the exact same thing, but it is a start.

That same day Three Dog makes an announcement on the radio about it. "Hello, Capital Wasteland, it is time for some news. Today is a sad day, as someone really good has left us. You remember those two vault dwellers I have been talking about? Yeah, James, the first one, has died. So if you see Lucas somewhere out there, buy him a beer from me. And tell him this; everything will be fine again. The light will shine in your life one day, and the memories of this will be far away… hey, that rhymed! I might become a poet one day!"

* * *

 **Gob's pov**

Gob observes the sad sight in front of him. Lucas sits on one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter, with his face on placed on the wooden countertop, passed away from to much beer. Gob has wondered why the kid has come here to drink so heavily, and then he heard on the radio of what happened. _To think that this kids father is dead!_ Gob barely remembers his own father; sometimes he forgets that he even have one. Of course, his father has been dead for a very long time.

He looks at the heap that is Lucas for a moment longer before he reaches under the counter and brings out another beer. Gob pokes at Lucas, and as Lucas looks up with drunken eyes Gob presents the bottle. "Here you go, you sad sod. This one is on the house."


End file.
